Soubiki Noho Guide
__NOEDITSECTION__ Card Activation Speed The speeds below determine how fast the character uses the cards of that type, regardless of the card's individual cast speed. The speed is determined as either 'Slow', 'Normal' and 'Fast' Gameplay Utilizing Normal Attacks Because Noho has the highest possible attack stat in the game at x1.50, her quick chainsaw attacks can hurt. Despite this, there aren't many enemies that will go down without a fight. It's necessary to plan ahead with cards that will stop the enemies from fighting back effectively. This can be achieved through usage of Guard, Stun and Weaken cards. Noho's normal combo hits 5 times per animation, and because of this the damage per hit is adjusted downwards so that heroes with slower attack animations can keep up. This can be a problem when dealing with a tank hero with high defense and a Continuous card as you wont chunk their health down as fast as other heroes will. Rapid / Pierce Cards Noho has a 'Fast' stat when it comes to her Rapid cards, and this can be great for surprising enemies with a ton of damage. The damage per hit is small, but overall quite large. That is, unless the enemy predicts the card usage and backs out of the attack or uses a Counter mid attack, as this leaves you defenseless to side attacks or Gunners until the card usage is finished. Guard cards also completely nullify the damage, unless you have one of the few Rapid cards that have Pierce as a secondary type. These cards shred through Guards AND defense based Strength cards. The only downside is that these piercing cards do not receive the x1.50 damage bonus that Noho has as a compensation for ignoring defense. Hero Skill Noho's Hero Skill is terrifying. You see a bloodthirsty girl running at you at twice speed with her chainsaw dragging along the floor and there's not much time for you to collect yourself and respond. God forbid she has Telepass. Noho's HS doubles her action speed in everything. Including taunt motions. This essentially also doubles her damage output from normal attacks due to them happening twice as often, so running up to the enemies and just standing there can often do enough damage to wipe the entire enemy team if they're not ready for it. Combine this HS with an attack buff and your damage will be insane. The double speed thing also takes into account her key capturing speed, so she can take keys in half the time a hero normally would when she has her HS activated. This, coupled with the fact that she can run behind the enemy at high speed means that if they're not checking the minimap or have no way to get back to their first key quickly, they will have lost their first point or at least lessened the heat around C so that your allies can come in and clean up. Be aware that it's often better to use your HS somewhere safe and then run in to the fight, so that you aren't taking potentially fatal damage as soon as you come out of your animation. Obviously this doesn't apply if you are using it to counter another HS or defending a key. Hero Ability/Action Noho's passive can save games at the last moment. It drops a chainsaw whenever she is killed or uses her Hero Action and after 3 seconds the chainsaw explodes, doing large damage and knocking anyone who was unlucky (or forgot what Noho's passive was) high into the air. Common usage for this is to keep Noho around the middle of the portal key, so that when/if she dies, her chainsaw will drop right in the middle, making the key uncapturable for 3 seconds. If the enemy is making a last ditch effort to kill everybody and take C in the last few seconds of the game, this passive can ensure they aren't successful, even after killing your entire team. Care should be taken when dying, as the chainsaw drop follows your momentum. So if you are running away from a key in fear of dying, your death chainsaw will fly away from where you want it to be. This can be used to your advantage as a way of flinging a chainsaw into a group of enemies camping around C, but it's often not worth taking the death for. Because Noho's action returns you to the spawn point with full health, Return cards are made useless for her. Similar could be said about Healing cards, but it depends on how fast you can return from the spawn platform. If you have to go back to heal while your team is dead, you can't heal without losing the key you're defending. Usage of Telepass with this action can work as a free full heal, as well as getting you out of a dangerous situation and straight back into the action. Noho's action is also great for working as a decoy. You can run to the enemies first point and teleport back to spawn, leaving the enemies who came to get you waste time that your allies can use to push forward. Be aware that sometimes the yellow circle around Noho comes up BEFORE the action is fully prepared, and letting go of the tap will do nothing. |} Recommended Cards (Click on any of the cards to be taken to their statistic page) Low Rank Decks Recommended Decks Category:Guides